Stained Flowers
by PassionBreather
Summary: Gaara and Sakura spend some quality time together during the chuunin exams. Rated M for good reason. Non-con/Grapefruit.


"Guys! Get up! We have to go, now!" shouted Naruto, but he was too late. Already, the hulking mass of sand, demon, and boy had launched himself towards Sasuke, Sakura and Pakkun. Sakura turned, facing the screaming Gaara.

"Die, Sasuke Uchiha!" he cried as Sakura whipped into a defensive position in front of the spent Uchiha boy, catching the enraged sand nin off guard.

"Sakura, no!" Naruto yelled, but he was too late. Gaara blasted Sakura out of his way, catching her in the sandy claws that extended off of his left arm and pinning her onto a tree.

"Move it," Gaara growled, crushing her soft, frail body against the harsh bark of the tree. Gaara then wailed in agony, gripping the right side of his face as the Shukaku spoke directly into his mind,

'That girl,' Shukaku chuckled, 'she's pretty cute for a Kunoichi,' Gaara groaned and tried to push the thought from his mind. 'No,' Gaara spat back at him, 'This is not the type of thing I do,'. Shukaku chuckled darkly, flooding Gaara's mind with dark thoughts about the form pinned beneath his hand. The gentle softness of her breasts, the supple curve of her ass. 'No,' Gaara thought, clenching his eyes shut as his blood began pumping faster and faster.

Sand swirled around Gaara as he wailed. The two other ninja- and dog- were forced to clamp their eyes shut as the sound of screaming and sand filled the air. Sand began covering their noses and mouths, cutting off their supply of oxygen and causing them to slowly lose consciousness. The last sight Naruto saw before he drifted into blackness was Sakura, draped over Gaara's arm before the two of them disappeared into a swirl of sand.

Sakura was coming to. Her head was burning, and her whole body ached. She slowly forced her eyes open. Why is it all… sand? She thought. She struggled to sit up, her hands sinking into the soft, hot sand as she did so. Trying to take in her surroundings in the dim lighting, she took note of two feet that were standing near her. Whose feet were those? Surely she knew. But the name… it just wouldn't come to her. Where was she before she fell asleep? Oh, wait, she thought. I was with Sasuke. He was fighting- and suddenly it all snapped into place. Sasuke was fighting Gaara, and she was protecting him until…

Panic gripped her system. Sand. Black shoes. It was Gaara, and she was trapped in with him. He spun to face her suddenly, as if he already knew she was awake. She stared up at him fearfully, looking into his once-blue eyes. They were replaced by yellow irises, with diamond-shaped pupils and four purple dots. Suddenly, she knew.  
This was not Gaara. It was something else.

Gaara knelt down, placing one of his knees in between Sakura's legs.

"Sweet little kunoichi," Gaara purred, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat, her hands and feet were sunken into the sand, which gripped her and held her in place. She couldn't fight him.

Gaara moved his face closer and closer to Sakura's. She tried to pull away, but her head met hard resistance. Gaara continued to press himself closer to her face, until he pressed his lips to hers. She struggled against his lips as he pressed against her harder and harder.

"Stop struggling," Gaara growled, leaning back onto his knees and letting his hands roam over Sakura's young body. When his hands reached her chest, he dug his fingernails into the thin fabric of her shirt, shredding the fabric apart to reveal a bandage, coiling around her pale chest, pressing into her silken skin. Gaara trailed his fingertips across her soft, flat stomach, slowly making his way upwards until his fingers met with the fabric of the bandages, wrapped carefully across the entirely of her small breasts. Gaara's brow crumpled in frustration at the offending strips of fabric.

"What on earth are you-" Sakura whimpered. Gaara's gaze slipped up to her jade eyes, which were filled with fear.

"I think," Gaara mused, "That you might already know, sweet, soft little Sakura," as he slipped his fingers up underneath the bottom of the bandage, hooking them around and ripping them off mercilessly. Sakura cried out in shock.

Her budding breasts, now freed, bounced lightly, sporting soft pink nipples in the center, adorning her creamy alabaster skin with small splashes of colour. Gaara lowered his lips to hers again, pressing a hard kiss to her moist lips, forcing them open so that he could explore her mouth with his tongue. He enjoyed her sweet taste, and the little resistance she seemed to be putting up. His hands ran across the satin skin of her chest, pausing to cup the flesh of her breast and squeeze it lightly. Sakura gasped lightly against Gaara's lips, and bit down on his tongue, drawing blood.

"Why, you little," Gaara hissed, pulling back from her. His eyes hardened and he reached down to grab both her breasts in each hand, and tweaked her sensitive nipples cruelly between his thumbs and forefingers. Sakura shouted in pain and- something she didn't even want to admit to herself- pleasure. "That ought to teach you to bite, you weakling," he spat. He pressed a firm, slightly bloody kiss to sakura's lips once more, then began working his way down past her jaw and onto her neck, Sakura clenched her jaw, trying to hold her noises in as he kissed, nipped, and sucked his way down her neck, past her collarbone and onto her chest. His mouth drifted off to her right breast, gently licking her nipple, and pulling the bud into his mouth for him to suck on. Sakura whimpered in reaction to her sensitive flesh being teased by Gaara's lips, teeth and tongue. Gaara's mouth moved to her other nipple, lavishing it with the same attention as the other, allowing his hands to move further south, to the waistband of her tight shorts.

Sakura bit down on her lip, hard, and clenched her eyes shut. She couldn't believe it. As much as his touch disgusted her, as much as she hated the situation she was in, as much as she despised Gaara… She was getting turned on.

Gaara's fingers slipped under the fabric of her shorts, feeling around to the back to take her ass in his hands, squeezing and groping to his heart's content. He removed one of his hands from her body to take out a shuriken, which he used to slice through the elastic fabric of her shorts, cleanly cutting the clingy fabric from her body. The scent of her arousal filled Gaara's nostrils in an almost stifling manner, due to the heightened sense of smell afforded to him by the Shukaku. Her smell was intoxicating to him, and to his inner demon. A grin, bordering on evil, spread across the sand nin's face as he travelled down between Sakura's smooth thighs. Gaara's tongue snaked from his mouth, running over his lips as he arrived mere inches from Sakura's heated nether-regions. Gaara lightly pressed his nose into the soft fabric of Sakura's panties- white with a trim of light pink stitching- and inhaled her scent, more potent this close than before. It drove him nuts, the smell of this girl. He nuzzled his nose further into her groin, and a few wiry pink hairs poked into his nose from beyond the fabric. Sakura squealed as Gaara gripped the waistband of her undergarments and pulled them down passing them around one of Sakura's feet which he briefly unbound from his sand.

Gaara quickly realized his mistake as the Pink-haired leaf nin used her newly freed foot to deliver a powerful kick to his chest.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" She shrieked, pulling as hard as she could against his sand, and clamping her legs shut to cover her exposed nether regions. The sight was almost too much for Gaara to bear.

Her hair was splayed about her head, resting in stark contrast to the darkened sand around her. Her chest was exposed and heaving, dusted with a thin sheen of sweat. Her light pink nipples stood at attention- a sight he can give thanks to his earlier teasing for. The remnants of her dark shorts still clung to one of her legs, which was bound down by his sand and splayed to the side, and the other was pulled tight up against herself, attempting to cover her exposed genitals. Her face, contorted into an expression of rage, was dusted with a heavy red blush, and her bright eyes shone with a mixture of anger and lust. Gaara stifled a groan, and grabbed her free leg, wrapping and band of sand around her ankle and pulling it to the side and sinking it back into imprisonment.

Gaara slowly lowered his face back down between Sakura's thighs. She strained against the sand once again, trying in vain to stop his advance. Gaara took notice, and blew a light breath onto her exposed womanhood. Sakura sucked in a sharp breath, the air hissing as it passed between her teeth.

"Be good, and I will make you feel good," Gaara purred, and he lowered his face closer and closer to her exposed folds.

"N-no," Sakura whimpered, "Please don't- aah-!" she was cut off by her own surprise as Gaara's hot, wet tongue running the length of her slit. "P-pleasss-" Sakura attempted to speak but found herself at a loss for words at the pleasure she was receiving.

His tongue was hot, and had a lightly dappled texture- almost catlike- that caused her insides to nearly turn over in pleasure as he ran it across her extremely sensitive clit. He swiped his tongue upwards through her petals a few more times before taking pause to offer her now-engorged clitoris a little special attention, gently pulling on it with his lips and tugging it into his mouth, lightly grazing it with his teeth. Sakura's gentle whimpers turned harsher and harsher as he continued, peaking into what were nearly full-bodied moans. Gaara's fingers dug into Sakura's plush thighs as his erection grew harder, painfully constrained by his clothing, and he let out a pained growl. He closed his eyes tightly and leaned back, attempting to gather his wits in the midst of his wild arousal. When he opened his eyes a moment later, the sight he saw did nothing to help his efforts.

Her skin, still pale and smooth, was nearly dewy to him, and her vagina was flushed a bright reddish pink from his earlier actions, and her wetness had dripped down onto the ground, darkening the sand beneath her even further, a small stain of her approval. Her face no longer held and sign of anger, but was nearly completely relaxed, aside from her brow, which was furrowed in pleasure. Her eyes had been closed, but slid open slightly displaying her gorgeous eyes, that almost glowed their emerald hue in the dim light. They were filled with many emotions, fear, anger, but, mostly, lust. Her rosy lips parted, letting out a small gust of her breath.

"What the fuck do you think you're looking at, you fucking pervert?" she growled half-heartedly.

He was done. Her words angered him enough that his earlier notions of ensuring her enjoyment left his mind. He was done playing nice. He unzipped the front of his pants and let loose his throbbing arousal.

"If you will not play nice, then you will see how cruel I can truly be," he growled. He rubbed the tip of his length along her wet slit, just enough to moisten himself.

Sakura's eyes widened. "N-no. Please. Please no. I'll do anything you want, just… don't," her voice was quiet and shaking.

"Now, Sakura, I had intended to be gentle with you, but now… I fear you have no such luck, you soft little girl," Gaara leaned over the kunoichi, lightly teasing her entrance with the head of his cock. "I will make you suffer, Sakura," his voice was a venomous growl in her ear, and in the moment of her shock, he pressed himself himself into her tight, virgin pussy.

Sakura screamed. Of course, she screamed. Gaara slowly shoved his entire length inside her body, her screams only intensifying as he got deeper inside of her. He clamped one of his hands over her mouth, muffling her wails, as he pressed into her all the way to his hilt, drawing blood as he took Sakura's body for the first time. The heat was intense, the walls of her insides clamped against him, spasming erratically along his length with the pain . Gaara grit his teeth, and Sakura's screaming dropped off with a small gurgle. Her body was almost too much, but it was incredible, being inside of her. His brows furrowed and his eyes shut as he waited for the sensation to stop overwhelming him, and he leaned down to Sakura's face. He removed his hand from her mouth, which fell slack and was spattered with drool. He grabbed her face and pressed his lips to her again, expecting no response from her. But the pink kunoichi surprised him and returned his kiss. He slowly slid himself out of her tightness and eased himself back in, groaning as he did so. Sakura let out a soft 'Oh' as he brought himself back all the way inside of her.

"Fuck, Sakura, you're so… good," he hissed, repeating his thrust into her core. Sakura stared blankly into Gaara's eyes, overwhelmed by the pain and sensation running through her being. He began thrusting himself into her more, fucking her tight hole faster and faster. He slammed himself into her deeply, drawing a soft moan from her lips. "Sakura…" he breathed, pounding his cock into her faster and harder, earning more and more moans from the pink-haired girl beneath him.

"Hnn," Sakura moaned, "Hah- ah- yessss," she whimpered. Gaara's eyes widened, and he stilled for a moment, allowing his sand to melt away from her feet. Her legs almost immediately wrapped around him, trying to push him back deeper inside of her.

Gaara happily obliged her unspoken request, quickly and roughly seating himself back inside of her, causing Sakura's eyes to roll back slightly and a heady moan to rip from Sakura's throat. She was too much. Her body, still unused to being penetrated by a man, was still clenching and unclenching around his member, sending delicious waves of pleasure shooting up and down his spine. He once again withdrew from her heated body, only to have her heels dig into his lower back and her hips thrust upwards, attempting to have his cock ravaging her deepest insides once again. Gaara chuckled and began pushing into her, painfully slow this time.

Sakura twisted and whimpered beneath him, bucking her hips and writhing to attempt to get him to go faster. It was agony, her body desperately wanted the pleasure he was now denying her, like refusing to scratch a particularly bad itch. Gaara sat back on his haunches, removing himself from her entirely. He pinned her hips down with his hands, lining himself up to penetrate her once more. He started out slow, nearly slower than last time, and Sakura let out an exasperated groan, prepared to resign herself not getting what she wanted. Gaara smirked and slammed himself the rest of the way into her, earning a startled shriek from her. He continued thrusting into her, slamming her insides with reckless abandon. Her reaction was immediate, sweet moans echoing around them as Gaara fucked her mercilessly. His cock pounded deep into her body, abusing her insides and driving Sakura nearly mad with the pleasure.

Sakura's body coiled up tightly around his dick, clenching down on him aggressively, and causing his thrusts to become erratic and uncontrolled. He was nearing his edge, and he could tell she was, too. Gaara bit down onto the soft skin of Sakura's shoulder, bringing a pained cry from the beautiful kunoichi, and causing her entire body to spasm. Her hands, the restraints on which were long forgotten, wrapped around Gaara's body, onto his back where her delicate- or so he thought them to be- fingernails dug into his skin, leaving long red marks through his own pale skin, and causing light bleeding in some spots. Gaara winced, the pain mixing with his pleasure. He thrust into Sakura several more times, aggressively and deeply, before she came, unspooling around him, moaning and panting. Her insides alternated between bearing down on him do tightly he almost couldn't move, and loosening up to allow him to keep fucking her.

It was almost too much for him, and he could feel his own orgasm coming, working up like a fuse being lit on a cannon, burning down to the point of explosion. He dove into her wildly, chasing his pleasure with reckless abandon before, suddenly, he unleashed himself, the tip of his dick pressed firmly against her cervix, his entire length seated inside of her. He sprayed wave upon wave of his cum into Sakura's body.

Gaara collapsed onto Sakura's soft body, exhausted and contented, his cum spilling from her insides, wetting the sand beneath him, mixing with the wetness and blood from Sakura's body, staining it forever.


End file.
